Pokeronpa!
by Akira Ikari
Summary: Naegi Makoto es un estudiante que fue invitado a ingresar a la Academia Pico de Esperanza, una escuela llena de personas de talento de Entrenadores Pokemon. Naegi conocerá a mucha gente y pokemon en su camino de convertirse en el mejor entrenador pokemon.


Naegi se quedo afuera mirando la Academia Pico de Esperanza, mirándola fijamente. Era para el creer que esta sería su escuela. Es muy bien sabido que solo a los que tienen un talento, les invitaron a inscribirse, pero desafortunadamente a él lo invitaron por su "buena suerte". Ni en sus mejores sueños se habría imaginado a el estudiando en esa prestigiosa Academia.

Y a su lado estaba su fiel Charmeleon, que estaba agitando su cola de un lado a otro con mucha energía. Se podía observar en sus ojos la emoción que tenia mirando la Academia.

Naegi le sonrio a Charmeleon "¿Estas listo Charmeleon?" le pregunto

"Charmeleon!" Exclamo Charmeleon levantando sus brazos. El fuego del extremo de su cola empezó a brillar cada vez mas.

"Entonces vamos!" Naegi exclamo

Acto seguido, Naegi y Charmeleon cruzaron las puertas de la Academia, que revela el hall de entrada. Era absolutamente grande en comparación de su escuela anterior, la habitación estaba llena de entrenadores Pokemon que parecían tener la misma edad que él o un poco mayores.

Los ojos de Naegi y Charmeleon se abrieron ante la gran variedad de Pokemon que había en la sala, algunos estaban en su máxima evolución y había algunos que ni si quiera habían evolucionado. Además los Pokemon que había en la sala eran muy variados unos de la región de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Teselia, Kalos y incluso de la abandonada región de Alola, un archipiélago que posee 5 islas.

"Atención, por favor todos reúnanse en el gimnasio, para la ceremonia de apertura por favor" Se escuchó de un altavoz de la sala.

En ese momento todos los estudiantes dejaron de hablar entre ellos y se dirigieron al gimnasio a toda prisa.

En ese momento Naegi y Charmeleon, fueron empujados hacia el gimnasio por los adolescentes que iban a toda prisa.

"E-Estas bien Charmeleon?.."Dijo un Naegi con unos espirales en los ojos, tumbado en el suelo.

"Char-Char.." Respondió un Charmelon mareado y tumbado en el suelo.

"Ejem, puedo tener su atención" Dijo un hombre con cabello morado.

"Uh..?"Dijo naegi levantándose del suelo.

"Como director de la Academia Pico de Esperanza, me gustaría dar la más sincera bienvenida a todos los que componen a la clase 78 de nuestra Academia"

Después de dar esas palabras, ningún ruido se escuchó durante 3 segundos, hasta que un chico grito "Muchas gracias!"

…

¨Bueno… como ustedes saben la Academia Pico de Esperanza es una academia para jóvenes con talento y Entrenadores Pokemon de todo tipo, tenemos desde el mejor luchador , hasta el más hábil en ciencia o artes!" Le hablo a los estudiantes el director.

"Como la nueva generación, estaremos ayudándolos a mejorar sus talentos ,para ayudar a hacer un futuro mejor entre el ser humano y los Pokemon!"

Se oye un gran bostezo entre algún lugar del grupo.

El director tosió. "Oh, se me olvido decirlo mi nombre es Jin Kirigiri .Bueno, en la mesa de allá encontrar sus ElectroIDs, que les permitirá acceder a partes de la Academia, por ejemplo su habitación, los vestuarios y casilleros, también se les informara por ahí las fechas de torneos que organiza la escuela." Dijo mientras señalaba una bandeja que descansaba sobre la mesa.

"Pero antes de que agarren su ElectroID, es necesario que todos los estudiantes ofrezcan una breve introducción a sus compañeros de clase" dijo Jin Kirigiri.

Había unos cuantos gemidos de la clase, pero otros parecían ser bastante emocionados con la idea de aprender de los demás. Naegi estaba muy curioso por saber mas de sus compañeros, aunque ya había oído hablar de algunos cuantos en un foro, pero sería mejor idea oírlos desde su persona para hacerlo más interesante.

"¿Qué tal si inicia, Makoto Naegi?" Jin Kirigiri sugirió.

Naegi se sorprendió. "¡¿Yo?!" dijo.

En un par de milisegundos, todos los ojos de la sala estaban enfocados en Naegi "B-Bueno, soy Makoto Naegi. Soy el Super High School Buena Suerte, y este es mi compañero, Charmeleon". Dijo señalando a Charmeleon."No soy muy bueno combatiendo, pero espero llegar a ser más fuerte a medida que entreno aquí con todos ustedes."

Hubo bastantes murmullos entre los compañeros de clase, pero un estudiante en particular hablo.

"Wow, un Charmeleon! Eso está muy cool!" comentó un muchacho con el pelo de color rojo brillante. A juzgar por su apariencia, Naegi pensó que era un músico pues las numerosas perforaciones que tenía y la calavera pintada en su camisa indicaron que él estaba en alguna banda de rock o algo así. "Me encanta el tipo fuego! Ah, por cierto, soy León Kuwata, y este de aquí Pyroar!, Al lado de León estaba un Pokémon que Naegi no había visto antes. Su brillante melena roja y amarilla se destacó bastante, y se preguntó cómo Leon logró mantenerlo tan ordenada.

Naegi sacó su Pokédex embolsado y examinó el nuevo Pokémon.

"Pyroar, el Pokemon Leon, Pyroar intimida con ferocidad al enemigo exhalando su aliento abrasador a 6000 °C de temperatura. Las hembras protegen a los cachorros de la manada.

Leon rió. "Mi Pyroar es una amenaza real! Me he asegurado de entrenarlo duro!, Oh por cierto soy el Super High School Jugador de Béisbol" Dijo con un murmuro la última palabra.

Leon Kuwata… Ahora que se ha mencionado béisbol, Naegi sabía exactamente quién era. Leon Kuwata era un jugador de los Blazikens, un equipo de béisbol muy querido que a menudo jugó partidos en muchas regiones. La ubicación principal, sin embargo, era de la región de Teselia ciudad Mayolica, donde el más famoso estadio se puso de pie. León fue bien conocido por ser un jugador valioso, pero se decía que a menudo se le veía en el Musical Pókemon.

"¿Y ahora quien sigue?" León pregunto. "¿Y tú, Maizono-chan?" La mirada de León se fijo sobre una chica que tenía que haber oído hablar de casi todo el mundo : Sayaka Maziono.

Sayaka Maizono era un conocido ídolo que era muy popular entre los adolescentes en estos días. Mientras Naegi sin dudar había oído hablar de ella, él tenía otra conexión con ella.

"M-Maizono-san?" jadeó Naegi, volviéndose a mirar a la chica.

Maizono sonrió. "¿Por qué no? Mi nombre es Sayaka Maizono, y yo soy Super High School Idol." El Pokémon de color rosa a su lado empezó a saltar arriba y abajo, agitando sus brazos rechonchos sobre como ella pidió ser notado entre todos. Maizono sonrió a la conducta de su Pokémon. "Este es mi compañero, Wigglytuff! Espero para que me ayude en mis canciones algún día, pero..." Una mirada insegura se formó en su cara y se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza torpemente.

Wigglytuff era un Pokémon que era bien conocido por su canto, pero no de la misma manera de Maizono . De hecho, la canción de Wigglytuff pondría inmediatamente a dormir a cada persona o Pókemon.

Maizono miro a Naegi. "Ah, Naegi-kun!" proclamó. "Me acuerdo de ti! Estabamos en la misma escuela, ¿verdad?"

La cara de Naegi, se puso de un color rojo brillante "¿De verdad me recuerdas , digo como recordarías a un chico normal como yo?!

"Dejen de perder más el tiempo! Esta es una introducción, no un tiempo para conversaciones personales!" declaró un chico de los ojos rojos feroces , su tono de voz muy al mando. "Permitidme que me presente! Soy Kiyotaka Ishimaru, el Super High School Monitor de Pasillo!"

Era evidente por su tono y la forma en que se puso tan recto y alto, que él tomaba su trabajo y su título muy en serio.

"Este es mi compañero, Watchog!" el introdujo. El Pokémon a su lado, Watchog, se enderezó al instante y saludó al grupo. Era fácil deducir porque ese era el Pokemon de Ishimaru. "Es un gusto conocerlos!" Exclamo Ishimaru.

Un gruñido salió de otro estudiante. Era mucho más alto que la mayoría de los otros y que llevaba un abrigo largo, negro pintado con palabras de oro que Naegi no se molestó en leer. Además de eso, este entrenador parecía tener un peinado muy particularmente salvaje que lo hizo se destacan del resto del grupo. "Reglas, normas, blah, blah." murmuró.

Ishimaru parecía molesto por el comentario del estudiante. "¿Qué fue eso?"

El entrenador se quejó aún más. "No fue nada. De todas formas, mi nombre es Mondo Oowada. Yo estoy a cargo de la banda de motociclistas Crazy Diamonds, junto con mi compañero, Scrafty." En ese preciso momento, el Scrafty se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho en una postura fría, sin embargo, bastante arrogante.

Los Crazy Diamonds eran una banda bien conocida de Pokémon motociclistas , y que a menudo causaron estragos y alboroto en los puentes de Teselia. Naegi no era de Teselia, pero él no sabía mucho más sobre ellos, sólo que eran un grupo muy difícil.

La siguiente persona que se presentaron fue un hombre de aspecto antiguo, con un cabello muy pero muy desordenado "Soy Yasuhiro Hagakure!" proclamó. "Soy el mejor prediciendo el futuro y el mejor entrenador de tipo psíquico!"

Ese fue una gran declaración. Naegi parpadeó. "Por lo tanto, tu eres uno de esos tipos que pueden predecir el futuro y esas cosas?" preguntó.

Hagakure asintió con confianza. "Mhm! Yo y mi Pokémon lo hacemos juntos, pero especialmente mi Medicham aquí!" De pie a su lado era un extraño Pokémon que Naegi había visto una vez, ya que no eran exactamente común en la región de donde vino. Era un Medicham, un lucha y psíquico. Sin embargo, éste no parece ser tan intimidante ya que sólo dejó escapar un grito feliz cuando su entrenador mencionó su nombre.

León se quedó perplejo. "Oye, tú no te ves de nuestra edad…?"

"Eso es porque tengo veinte años, amigo!" Él Hagakure rio. "Me contuve tres años debido a un montón de cosas que pasó!"

Tras Hagakure era una niña alegre, vestida con ropa deportiva. "Soy Aoi Asahina! Yo soy Super High School Nadadora, y este de aquí es Floatzel!" explicó, su voz era muy optimista. El Pokémon a su lado, Floatzel, sonrió y dio un movimiento de su cola, pero no hizo mucho más.

Naegi había oído hablar de ella. Ella era un nadadora famosa que al parecer era buena combatiendo con pokemon de agua. También compitió en montones torneos de natación, así como Torneos Pokemon de agua.

"Ah, y esta de aquí es Sakura Oogami-chan y su Lucario!" Asahina habló, corriendo hasta una chica muy muscular que estaba de pie en silencio. Naegi casi se congeló cuando él consiguió una buena mirada en ella. Ella era increíblemente alto y muy musculoso. Casi la confundió con un hombre.

Sakura asintió con firmeza la cabeza. "Es un placer conocerte." A su lado, su Lucario se cruzó de brazos y se puso en una posición muy similar, pero el no dijo o hizo ningún movimiento.

"Ella es una entrenadora increíble y ella incluso es una luchadora!" Asahina explicó. "Nadie puede superarla, ya sea una batalla entre las personas o en Pokémon!"

"Hablando de entrenadores difíciles", León tomó la palabra: "He oído que eres muy dura!" Se dirigio a una chica muy tranquila que estaba, en la esquina que tenía el pelo negro medianoche y una mirada sin emoción en sus ojos azules. A su lado estaba un muy duro que parece brillante Scizor rojo.

Ella asintió. "Soy un mercenario. Mis Pokémon y yo entrennamos para combatir en la guerra", explicó.

"¿Guerra?" Asahina repitió, con una expresión de asombro en su rostro.

"Sí", respondió ella. Sólo a partir de mirarla, Naegi podría decir que esta chica había visto mucho en su vida. No debe ser fácil, siendo alguien que trabaja en el campo de batalla. Se podría decir que compartía ese rasgo con su Scizor.

Había algo muy respetable de eso, pensó Naegi. Ella era realmente un luchador en todos los sentidos de la palabra. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó con verdadero interés, tomando un tono amable.

"Mukuro Ikusaba", respondió con un tono frio.

De repente, Sakura tomó la palabra. "Perdóneme por interrumpir, pero tengo algo que preguntar. ¿Lo que tienes en la muñeca es un Mega Aro?" -preguntó, señalando hacia la piedra brillante que Mukuro tenía alrededor de su muñeca.

Mukuro asintió. "Si , me enseñaron a dominar Evolución Mega cuando era un miembro del Cuerpo Mercenario Suicune. tres de mis Pokemon pueden MegaEvolucionar."

El corazón de Naegi a partir latiendo muy rápido ante la mención de la MegaEvolucion. Había oído hablar muchas veces antes, y siempre había sido su sueño de obtener un Mega Aro. Charmeleon parecía ser igual de emocionado con el tema, y sus ojos se abrieron mientras miraba a la piedra reluciente. Su Charmeleon una vez que había visto a un Charizard MegaEvolucionar y él había estado tan impresionado e inspirado por la visión.

Sin embargo, los anillos de Mega eran difíciles de encontrar, y Mukuro fue la primera persona a la que habían visto en persona que tenia el Maga Aro.

"¿Alguien más tiene un Mega Aro?" preguntó Sakura al resto de la clase.

"Yo", una chica tomó la palabra. Todo el mundo miró a su alrededor para encontrar una chica que también había estado completamente en silencio todo el tiempo. Ella tenía el pelo largo de color púrpura y una mirada sin emoción en sus ojos. Ella estaba sosteniendo su mano izquierda, que estaba cubierto por un guante púrpura cómodo. Sin embargo, incrustado en él era una piedra brillante, al igual que el Mukuro tenía. En su hombro descansaba un Espeon, que se había acurrucado en torno a su cuello y fue agitando su cola hacia atrás y adelante mientras observaba a la gente a su alrededor

La chica desprendía un aura de misterio. Sus emociones estaban completamente ocultos, igual que Mukuro.

"Whoa!" Hagakure gritó. "¡¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?!"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Quizás." Respopndio la chica misteriosa.

"¿Es usted es una Entrenadora?" cuestionó Sakura.

"De vez en cuando. Tal vez debería presentarme. Soy Kyoko Kirigiri soy detective," explicó. Una de sus manos enguantadas subió a acariciar la cabeza de su Espeon, que rápidamente frotó contra ella. "La obtuve durante uno de mis casos. Eso es todo."

Kyoko Kirigiri? Naegi echó un vistazo al director, que observaba a los estudiantes con una sonrisa. Ella tenía el mismo apellido que él. "¿Eso quiere decir ...?" Dijo Naegi asombrado.

"Por lo tanto, usted es la hija del director?" Asahina dijo asombrada.

"Supongo", respondió ella, cepillando con un mechón de su cabello hacia atrás.

"Aun así, sin embargo, eso es muy bueno!" Naegi gritó. "Usted tiene una keystone!, eso no es fácil de conseguir!" Dijo muy motivado.

La expresión sin emociones de Kirgiri se desvaneció por un segundo y ella parecía bastante aturdido por el chico. Su cara se puso de un tono rosa claro "Gracias lo aprecio mucho," dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"No es tan impresionante", una voz habló.

Naegi se dio la vuelta para ver a un chico que llevaba una ropa que aparentaba que era caro y una de las sonrisas más arrogantes que jamás había visto. Él se acercó a ellos, al igual que su real Serperior deslizándose justo detrás de él. "La familia Togami tiene un montón de Keystone. Una clara prueba de que usted es inútil."

Asahina entrecerró los ojos. "No veo ninguna keysotne en usted!" exclamo.

El chico se cruzó de brazos, manteniendo su sonrisa. "No tengo ningún Pokémon que pueda Mega Evolucionar. Además, no es como si necesitara la MegaEvolucion para ser fuerte." Él abrió los ojos y las gafas parecían brillar con su arrogancia mientras hablaba. "Puedo ganar a cualquiera y sin Mega evolución. Soy Byakuya Togami nací con el talento de un verdadero entrenador Pokemon y heredero."

La familia Togami era una familia rica de la región de Teselia, Naegi recordó. Tenían una gran cantidad de control sobre el gobierno y las regiones de Pokémon. Era natural que Togami creció arrogante y con un gran talento.

"Interesante," fue todo Kirigiri dijo.

"Un día, le voy a demostrar a usted en el campo de batalla. Serperior y yo te derrotaráremos fácilmente", afirmó. Su Serperior demoró en él con una mirada de suficiencia en su rostro, casi atreverse a desafiar a todos. Ciertamente, parecía que el Serperior había sido entrenado muy bien, y era probablemente más fuerte que cualquiera de los pokemon de Naegi.

"Suenas muy confiado", comentó una chica gotica. "Tal vez te gustaría enfrentarme a mi algún dia en el campo de batalla."

Togami señaló con su mano hacia ella. "Está bien , acepto cualquier desafío, pero sólo les recuerdo que voy a ganar."

La chica sonrió de manera burlona dulce. "Tendremos que verlo a continuación. Por cierto, estoy nombrado Celestia Ludenberg. Soy una jagadora, es un placer conocerlos a todos!" Ella mantiene su dulce sonrisa, que era extrañamente escalofriante para Naegi. Por alguna razón, se sentía bastante intimidado por su presencia.

Hagakure parpadeó. "Celestia Luden- que?" preguntó. "Eso ni siquiera es un nombre japonés! ¿Cuál es tu nombre real?"

Celestia rió misteriosamente. "Mi nombre es Celestia Ludenberg", repitió. "Y puedes llamarme Celes."

"Ah, lo siento. Seme olvido traer a mi pokemon, que todavía está en su Pokeball en mi bolsa", dijo Celes. Ella comenzó a explorar alrededor de la habitación, mirando a cada persona. Por último, sus ojos se posaron sobre un estudiante en particular gordo que estaba de pie junto a su Smeragle. "Usted", le dijo.

Saltó la sorpresa el gordito. "Um, y-yo?" Dijo nervioso

"Sí, usted. Tráeme mi bolsa, por favor. Lo dejé en una mesa del hall principal", le ordenó en un tono dulce.

"Y sí, por supuesto!" tartamudeó a cabo antes de que corrió a las puertas, sin molestarse en preguntarse por qué esta chica le estaba dando órdenes en el primer lugar. Volvió dentro de poco con un bolso de mano de color rojo.

Celes buscó en su bolso y sacó una Pokeball, una de color negro y con pequeñas líneas doradas. La lanzó en el aire y de ella surgió un Pokémon de aspecto bastante extraño. Fue un Gothitelle: un Pokémon psíquico de la región de Teselia. Como Naegi era de Kanto, que no había visto muchos de ellos, pero ella se veía muy refinado.

"Este es Gothitelle. Ella es una de mis compañeros" Celes dijo con una sonrisa. "Y ahora que la he conocido, me gustaría saber su nombre," ella habló, volviéndose hacia el estudiante que le había ordenado.

Pareció sorprendido. "Um ... Soy Hifumi Yamada. Y yo soy el mejor ,en lo que el mundo otaku!" presumió, resoplando, aunque no tan arrogantemente. "Y este de aquí es Smeargle!"

Smeargle estaba agarrando su cola que tenia la foma de un un artista, un Pokémon como Smeragle era perfecto. Naegi nunca había oído hablar de Yamada antes, pero estaba seguro de que era sin duda una figura muy conocida cuando se trataba de fens del mundo del anime. Después de todo, si tenía ese talento, fue aceptado en el Pico de la Esperanza.

Todo el mundo miró a su alrededor. Sólo había 3 personas de izquierda que no habían introducido asi mismos. Uno de ellos era una niña con coletas trenzadas largos que estaba de espaldas frente a ellos. Ella y su Haunter estuviera mirando a la pared, tratando de evitar que los demás. La otra era una mujer que busca más bien tímido y su Pokémon muy extraño, una que Naegi nunca había visto o escuchado antes. Y otro era una chica que venía acompañada de un pancham.

Naegi sacó su Pokédex de nuevo, curioso. Exploró Pokémon de la chica timida.

"Porygon-Z, el Pokémon virtual. Porygon-Z es la forma evolucionada final del Porygon. Fue programado para trabajar en las dimensiones extraterrestres, sin embargo, sí parece que no funcionó como estaba previsto", explicó el Pokédex.

"Un Pokémon virtual?" Naegi cuestionado.

La chica asintió. "Mhm. Línea de Porygon-Z es un Pokémon artificial hecho a través de la programación. Al igual que la Pokédex dijo, hay algunos errores, por lo que todavía estamos trabajando en ello ..." Ella era bastante tranquila mientras hablaba, claramente no estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención. "Pero mi padre y me ayudo a crearlos…" Dijo nerviosa.

Mondo parecía aturdido. "Creaste un Pokémon?" preguntó, su voz probablemente mucho más fuerte de lo que pretendía que fuera.

Ella asintió. "Sí. Soy una programadora de computadoras. Estoy trabajando en la fabricación de inteligencias artificiales, así como de Pokémon artificial, como mi Porygon-Z," explicó. "Um ... Mi nombre es Chihiro Fujisaki, por cierto ..."

La idea de Pokémon artificialmente hecho era absolutamente asombroso. Naegi observo mas de cerca el Porygon-Z, que parecía bastante saludable, funcional y fuerte. Aparte de su diseño, no había casi ninguna posibilidad de determinar que era sólo una artificial.

Ahora, sólo habían 2 personas que faltan.

Al darse cuenta de que la estaban observando la chica procedió a presentarse.

"Uh, si yo soy Enoshima Junko, Super High School Fashionista!"Dijo con mucha alegría "Y este de aquí es Monokuma!" Dijo señalando a su pokemon, que este solo sonrio a la introducción de su entrenadora.

Junko un nombre que el reconocía . Ella era un modelo de moda de la región de Kanto ,que había hecho un gran modelaje permitiéndole ir a modelar a la región de kanto. No sólo, por modelar era conocida, también era conocida por ser una entrenador increíble. Había rumores de que ,una vez casi vence al campeón de Kanto.

Monokuma era un Pokémon que Naegi sólo se había visto en fotos. Era un Pancham, un nativo Pokémon de la región de Kalos. Seguramente lo atrapó mientras ella estaba haciendo trabajo de modelado allí.

Despues de la introducción de Enoshima todos los ojos de la habitación se centraron, ahora en la chica tranquila que estaba de pie con nerviosismo en la esquina. Se dio cuenta de que la atención que tenia, y se dio la vuelta.

"P-por qué todos ustedes están mirando a mí?" exigió tartamudeando. "E-es porque ustedes piensa que soy un monstruo?"

Naegi fue sorprendido por su pregunta. "Um, no, simplemente no te has presentado mismo" murmuró.

"¿Eh?" la chica parpadeó. Cuando ella miró a su alrededor a todo el mundo la miraba impaciente, mientras hablaba. "Bueno... supongo que se podría decir mi nombre... N-No es que me importara realmente, ya que lo olvidarán más tarde…! Soy Touko Fukawa… y este de aquí es Haunter ..." se quejó .

Había una nube inconfundible de negatividad flotando sobre ella, se extendió rápidamente por toda la habitación. Naegi sintió un poco de lástima por ella. Su Haunter fue persistente a su lado, dándole un aspecto bastante miedo a todo el mundo. Claramente, su actitud pesimista la había extendido a su Pokemon.

En cuanto a su nombre, había oído hablar de ella antes.

"¿No tienes esa chica que escribió ese libro el romance? La del pescador Magikarp", preguntó Naegi.

Touko parecía un poco sorprendida de que incluso alguien sabia de su libro sabía de su libro"S-Sí, es mi libro ..."

Naegi sonrió. "Yo no lo he leído, pero apuesto a que es muy bueno, digo porque es muy conocido!"

El cumplido una vez más la tomó por sorpresa, y ella sólo pudo balbucear un poco de agradecimiento antes de que ella se dio la vuelta de nuevo en su esquina.

"Ahora que todos se introdujeron" Jin Kirigiri habló. "Vengan aquí para recibir su Electroid y su llave, y dirigirse a sus habitaciones!"

Una línea se formado en la mesa y Naegi finalmente recibió la llave de su dormitorio y la Electroid. Sonriendo, bajó la mirada hacia su Charmeleon.

Esto iba a ser el comienzo de algo grande, él sólo sabía.


End file.
